


we'll see it under the night sky

by whesternly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Nerd Zayn, Schoolboys, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sub Louis, Truth or Dare, larry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whesternly/pseuds/whesternly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU highschool harry and louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. video games

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Sorry to any mistakes occured (grammar/spell checks) OR just anything that went wrong in this work. sorry!  
> this work is purely fiction.  
> copyrights to whesternly (me).  
> please do NOT steal/copy/publish ideas/this work without my consent.  
> please comment and tell me what do you think..! ((or should i CONTINUE or not))

It's not always snowing in here. But when it does, it makes you have a hard time on the road or a bad luck going outside. The snow clutched on the window as Harry rests his chin on his hand. The schools in the city are mostly closed by now. He has nothing to do today, his mum and sister are shopping for supplies so they don't have to go out when the storm is coming. He came around the house 10 minutes after they left. Harry constantly regretted the meaningless conversation he had with his former friend from middle school, which he didn't even like anyway.  
He checked the time. It's around 4 pm and his mum and sister shows no sign or appearance. He walks up to his room and pull his white-knitted sweather to change to a comfortable marvel shirt. He likes it a lot. It was a mistake when he intended to buy a plain black shirt but he grew fond of the loose soft clothing. Harry was flipping through his tv channel in his room when a sound of door slamming and a girly-pitched voice booming from downstairs. He rubbed his belly and a growling sound erupted. He is starving. When he did not expect the two leaving and came back with three bodies. A curvy figure with nice bottom and chiseled brown-hazelnut haired boy staring back at him. His black eyeglasses hung perfectly in his face. Harry was about to question it but his mum started it cheerily.  
"Harry! Have you met Louis?"  
Harry continues to stare at the boy. He has a pair of clear blue eyes. Cerulean maybe, Harry can't tell. The boy is stunning.  
"Erm, I don't think so. Do you go to my school?"  
Harry is observing him. Louis is not as tall as Harry, probably 5 feet and 4 inches. Harry loves the curves of his body. The boy, Louis, take off his glasses and pulls the edge of his shirt to clean the lens.He looks even more gorgeous without it. Louis put it back on and answer Harry.  
"No, I don't think i've seen you in my school."  
Harry is confused because where else would his mum found him?  
"Oh, i'm sorry. I forgot we live in a different city. I am friends with Louis' mother, Harry. You two met when Louis was 3. and you were 2."  
Harry holds up his hands and rolled his eyes. Like I remember. Louis pulled the kitchen chair and sit.  
"Our mother met and had a long-talk when my mom's phone rang and she got called into a shift. I was supposed to leave with her but your mom insist." Louis explained.  
“So we met?”  
“I suppose so.” He giggled. Oh.  
“Wanna go to my room?” Harry asks. It’s not like he plans to do something with Louis but standing there and exchanging awkward questions is preferably to avoid.  
Harry walks leading Louis to his room. When harry opens the door, his mum calls from the kitchen.  
“Louis?” The boy walked out.  
“Yes, Mrs. Anne?”  
“I said Anne!”  
Louis gulped and nodded. “Yes?”  
“Your mom is going to go home late. Do you want to stay for dinner? After that I will drive you home.”  
Louis is looking Harry. The boy only shrugs.  
“That’s fine, Anne..” Louis walks back in again. He sits on the bed while Harry is searching for something in the rack. “Do you like fifa?”  
When the boy Harry asked did not answer, he is looking behind to see Louis staring at a poster. Of a porn star. The girl is fine but he used that to cover up the fact that he is gay to his mum, and his sister.  
“umm..”  
“You like girls, right? That one’s fine?” Harry asked slowly. He is waiting for him to state something he really wanna hears.  
“Yes, I am in fact straight…”  
Harry just nod his head. Not so lucky.  
They played the games for hours, not realizing the time passes by too quickly. They just caught in the moment, shouting at each other, the screams of pure triumphant, banging and just enjoying each others company.  
“You’re good, pal!” Harry laughed. Louis beats him for a few times. Harry think he is the best because he always win over his friends but Louis is just too good.  
“Yeah, I beat your sore ass loser..!” They both just laughed it out when Harry’s face changes. Louis also realizes it and shut up. There was a shift and they both realize it. Harry starts to wonder if Louis was really straight or did he just making it up?  
Both of them are silent, Harry thinking about Louis, and Louis thinking about how he was an idiot for saying it. The silence was cut when Harry’s mum announced dinner. They both got up and continue to eat in silence.  
Harry’s mum made chicken roast and potato fries, not like what Harry had his usual. But he likes it.  
“You both seem to get along really well. I heard from here,” Anne said, clearly trying to make a conversation to carry out through dinner.  
Louis smiled and confidently speak, “I beated Harry for a good amount of times.”  
“Did you really? Harry always brags that he is the best.”  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Harry is great too. He just need some practice with his hands..”  
Harry looks up and Louis cleared his throat.  
“I am good with my hands, and I’d like to teach him how to use it wisely.”  
Harry is left alone in the innuendo. Did he meant playstation or hand job?  
Harry doesn’t know what to say so he just murmurs, “I’d love that.”  
Louis is staring at Harry, shocked, and Harry stares back. The shorter boy is squints his eyes.  
Harry was right.


	2. sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here ya goo! i still need to fix them but i got no time bc exams and now they're done soo.. i hope i can do this a bit faster because there is a lot of scenes to tell! next chapter will be longer tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need comments!!

Harry was going to sleep thinking about the brown haired boy in his head. Louis left Harry with questions he wish he could ask for the answer. But he didn't, because he didn't think they would meet again after their first encounter. 

But they did.

The evening breeze and semi-night sky follows every walk Harry stepped in. He just got home from school and that day was his last day before winter holiday. The soft fabric of hoodie hugged him nicely to prevent him from the freezing cold. Harry smiled, planning a thousand plans for the holiday. Games, internet, even he can sleep through the night without thinking which homework he has to do for tomorrow. He could delay them for all he cares.  
The key he logged in the lock was stuck, he had to jam it a few times and the door slammed shut.  
"Harry!" His mum calls. Harry had just stepped in when he noticed two figures in front of the tv. It's Louis, wearing a white see through shirt and a tight jeans. Beside him was a beautiful woman sitting which he assumed Louis' mother.  
"Nice to see you again," Louis smirked.  
"Hi, i am Johannah Tomlinson, Louis' mother." Louis mom introduced herself. "Hi, nice to meet you." Harry's mum led them all to the dinner table where Gemma was placing the plates on the table.  
The conversation carry on as they ate through dinner. Anne and Johannah talked about their funny moments in Manchester, and Gemma only laughed about it. It went nice with the two families. But not for harry and louis. They kept looking at each other's direction, stealing glances and subtle stares. Harry even stare for a little too long, which of course Louis realized what harry was doing. Louis keep eating dinner queitly when Harry stood up from his seat.  
"Louis and I are going to play Playstation." He annouced. Louis was looking at harry but the other boy only nodded his head and lead him to the curly boy's room. Louis has just stepped in when Harry lock the door and lock it. Harry turned around, looking at Louis in confusion.

"I thought you liked girls," harry nods.

Louis mouth began to open and closing, forming words but he thinks it's not good enough explanation and he calculated te words in his head again.

"I am straight.. But I think i am gay too. I'm just not too sure of everything. You know, i'm still questioning it." Louis explained with a tight smile. Louis can't say that he is nervous and embarassed talking about his sexual orientation with a guy he barely knew, but he seemed to be okay with it.  
Harry released a breath he was holding, not realizing he did, and sit on a little bean couch across the room. Louis follows him and sit on the edge of harry's bed.

"Why did you ask?" Louis said, wuestioning harry of his sudden interest in Louis.

"I'm just wondering.. Not really, just a little interested."

"Okay, are you gay? Or still figuring out, just like me?"

Harry thought for a moment and answered.

"Gay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i'm sure." Harry said firmly and confident. Harry thought about it all the time and he is quiet sure that he has no interest in women.   
Louis wanted to ask what made harry do sure of his choice but he doesnt want the awkward conversation going on.

"Let's just play games, yeah?" Louis crawled down and begin to rummage through harry's shelf. The bell rang and harry got up from the couch.

"Shit, I forgot zayn came here to see me." 

Harry unlocked the door and striding outside, welcoming his friend while Louis sit alone in the room confused, he continues to look for something fun to do.

Minutes later a tall, raven haired boy walked in. He wears a green hoodie and stuffed his hands inside his jeans pocket. But the boy didn't realize Louis presence and keep talking to Harry about stuff louis doesn't understand.

"I was sure i had this horrendous look on my face when Lady Stark noticed the song played in the hall and slapped that jerk in the face! He is the bannerman! And he-"

The boy, Zayn, stopped talking when Louis stood up and waves at him.

"Hi, i'm Louis."

Zayn tugs at Harry's hand and whispering loudly. "You said we are gonna rewatch season 4 tonight?"

"Yes, we will. And Louis here is going to join us.” Harry whispered.  
Minutes later, there is another knock on the door and the sound of the door slammed shut. A blond boy walked in with his white jersey and sports bag. 

“aye, lads!” the boys greeted and pats Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, Niall. This is Louis. He is gonna join us! Right, Lou?”

Louis sat still in silence to process the situation. And also the fact that Harry just called him Lou. It makes Louis feel a little bit softer and weak, but he recovers fast and asks, “Join what?”  
“Some kind of sleepover, Zayn here wants to movie marathon or something,”

“It’s a tv show, man. Learn the difference.” Zayn protested, still got a time to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

The four of them continue to play playstation. Louis grew close with Zayn and Niall. They are really friendly, Zayn’s a bit of a maniac and he says the word “ship this, ship that” a little too much. He is in a fandom or whatever the slang that Louis doesn’t understand. But he learnt that Harry likes books, he has a stack full collections of fiction books that’s very heavy and probably weights equal to one kilograms. 

Louis’ mother gave Louis a permission to stay the night, she left him with a kiss atop of the head.

“Your mom still gave you kisses?” Harry asked, once Louis was back inside the room. Louis just shrugged it, not having a problem wit the act of affections.

“Yeah, I don’t really mind. I sort of like them,” Louis said. He was unsure if he said the right thing but then his doubts were gone because Harry.

“My mom still gave me kisses. Sometimes too much for the average of kisses you usually get, Lou. Is there any average? My mom gave me kisses about ten times daily, it’s crazy.”

Other things that makes Louis feel weaker again. And Harry keeps calling Louis with Lou that night. Louis smiles when he thinks of that.

\---  
A small bed is laid across the room between the main bed, Harry’s bed. Niall and Zayn kinda shares the same bed because they lost a bet. They fought and later there was no sound, they fell asleep as easy as starting a fight.

Louis rests his head and pull the covers until it meets his chin. He adjusts the position of his pillow and ready to fall asleep as Harry turns the light off.

“Good night, Lou.”

“Stop it.”

Louis heard Harry moving under the duvet. 

“I’m sorry?” Harry said and his voice is not far from Louis’ ear.

“You kept calling me Lou today.”

“Is that a problem? I can stop calling you that if you don’t like it.”

“The problem is I like it, Harry. I- I just feel the wave of warmth whenever you called me that. Nevermind, let’s just call it a night. Good night, Harry.”

“Lou,” Harry whispered to himself.

Louis closes his eyes and began to fall asleep. Moments before he became completely unconscious, he heard another whispers of Lou from Harry.


	3. Eventually they did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised i would finish this on 17 of July and i did it. I DID IT. Sorry to so many mistakes in this because i literally rushing to get it done today and had to update the finale in my ipod due to my broken laptop :(

Louis woke up to a shifting above his body. He tried to move it away and it fell with a soft thud on the bed next to him. Louis forced to open one of his eyes and realized it was only 1 am.

"What the hell.." Louis lies on his back and see the human body that was just above his moments ago. It was Zayn. Louis sat up and takes his surrounding. Zayn's wearing a red shirt that is flicked open that his stomach is on display, and his hoodie is laying strangely under the door.

 _How did it end up there,_ Louis wonders.

His head snapped to the sound of giggling on the corner of the room. Louis couldn't make it all but he knew it was the blond haired boy, Niall and Harry. They looked like they're having a normal conversation, except the nauseating smell streaking up his nose and the strong smell of alcohol.

"Harry?" Louis called curiously. The two friends stopped talking and the room is quiet. Louis picked up his glasses on the nightstand and see that it really is Niall and Harry, both looking towards his direction.

"Sshhhhh......"

"What are you doing in the middle of the ni-"

"Shhh!! Quiet.." Harry says, holding up one finger and it's squished to his lips. It's so pink, soft and wet. Louis was too distracted he didn't realize the strong smell that is coming from Niall and Harry.

 

 

"What happened?"

 

Niall looked at Harry, his hands was put to his back like he is hiding something. Louis is suspicious but he is not paying attention.

"Look, I know you are not the type to tattle people, Louis. We are here just to have fun, Mom doesn't always allow us boys to spend the night together."

 

"Maybe she knows you'd do this, Harry." Louis said carelessly.

 

"Do what? We were just talking."

 

"Bullshit, i know what you did. You see...this," Louis raised his eyebrows and points his nose like he is telling a little kid to shut up."is called a nose and its work is to smell something." Louis rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip. Harry is checking Louis up and down and all he wanted to do is hug and cuddle Louis all night because Louis' face when he just woke up is the most precious thing apparently.

 

"And I smell something else. Did you smoke?"

 

"No." Niall says immediately. Louis looks at Harry but he breaks eye contact and looks away.

 

"Yeah, why? It's not your bussiness."

 

Louis just stands there, a little bit taken aback and nods knowingly.

"Right.." Louis murmurs. He left there hanging for one solid minute before forcing a smile and walking back to the bed. He still needs his rest and decided to leave the two boys with their 'bussiness'.

* * *

 

Louis was woken up again for the second time, this time someone was shaking his body. Louis' body rolls to the other side and groaned as he reach for the blanket to cover himself so whoever it is waking him from his slumber won't disturb him anymore. But the person keep shaking him, tickling him, and poking his stomach, anything that he can get Louis to wake up. Louis swat the arms away and the person yanked the blanket. Louis ignores it and still lies half asleep on the bed when he felt a soft lip brushing his cheek, and then moving slowly towards his mouth. Louis jolts up, completely wide awake and terrified. Harry's eyes are wide and bloodshot, his face is inches away and is somehow looked innocent and guilty at the same time.

Harry was startled and backing up a bit.

 

"Sorry... Um, Niall made me do it." The blond on the corner just shouted "hey!" but he doesnt look so angry. Louis is still shocked, realizing the boy in front of him being already walking out from bed.

 

"Can you explain his stuff?" Louis asks worriedly. He is tired, drowsy but can't help the adrenaline that is basically running through his blood is keeping him up.

 

"Nothing.. We were playing. You were not supposed to wake up though. Well, I hope so. But if you woke up and kissed back, Niall would raise the bet." Harry waves off because he is drunk and doesn't think about what he just said.

 

"You can't be serious, Harry. Making a bet about kissing someone who was unconcious isn't right!" Louis is very pissed off at Harry. He just can't believe Niall made him do it and Harry willing to do it. They are drunk but that doesn't make it any better.

Louis is ready to get back to sleep when Harry calls his name.

"Louis..."

 

"What." Louis has his back to Harry so he couldn't really figure what Louis' expression is. 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know what I was doing."

 

"You shouldn't have drank in the first time, Harry." Louis says a little bit softened.

 

"Yeah.. Can't help it, though. It's been a long time." Harry bit his lips. Louis is contemplating in his head, and he sighs (he gave up because Harry looks so cute and all pouty). Harry's not surprised.

"Okay. But I really don't like it, please don't do that kind of thing again."

"Yeah, definitely. I promise."

Harry's tired eyes is glimmering under the dark. Louis is staring at them and suddenly having the urge to kiss him. He knows he must be insane to think of that.

 

"Come join me, Lou."

 

Louis is frozen, having himself a mini heart attack whenever Harry calls him that. "W-why.. I don't think that's a good idea. What if your mom woke up and found out?"

 

"She's not going to.. At least, yet. She will have to go through the door i've already locked and i've stuffed Zayn's jacket under it so the smoke won't escape the room."

 _Oh, so that's why zayn's hoodie is on the floor_ Louis finally understand. He thinks about it for a moment and decided to join them. Harry was kinda right. They were just talking about random stuff and kidding around, though they smoked in between conversation.

 

"Here, Lou." Harry pushed his extra booze and offers it to Louis. Louis takes it and drank. It's not like he cares anyway, this night's already bizzare. Zayn is safe and sound, snoring softly on the other side of the room. Louis smiled to himself because he is a heavy sleeper just like Zayn.

 

 

Louis is a little dizzy from the booze when Niall suggested to play spin the bottle. Niall thinks they need to play it to know more about Louis through that game. Louis tried to suggest another game like 20 questions but Niall declined it because he thinks it's boring.

Harry puts the bottle in the middle and starts to spin it. After the first spin, the bottle stopped at Louis.

"Louis, truth or dare?" Niall asks.

 

 

"Dare."

 

"I dare you to snog Harry back."

 

"No way," Louis snorted, "can you come up with something better than this?"

 

"Alright, jeez. I dare you to finish this booze in one take."

* * *

 

Louis is constantly looking at Harry the entire night. It seems so obvious Louis is drunk and he wants Harry, and Harry is even more oblivious of it. Whenever Niall cracked a joke, Harry purposedly leaning into Louis and giving a subtle stare and a quick look on Louis. It's just about time to wait for Louis to notice.

 

"What?" Louis smirks when he caught Harry looking at him again.

 

 

"Eh, nothing." Louis' giving him a look, he isn't buying it. Harry stares back and it goes on for a few seconds. Harry giggles, "You gorgeous, stop staring at me."

Louis laughed and curls his lips,

"Nope."

"Please stop because it's not comfortable, it makes me-"

 

"Makes you what?" Louis asked. Its oblivious to Louis but he wants him to say it.

 

"Oh, you. Now stop or i will make you!" Harry laughed jokingly.

 

"Make me, then." Louis dares.

 

Harry and Louis is in the zone and they know it's gonna happen eventually. And Niall realized it. He quickly faked a yawn and stretched his arms out, "I think i'm gonna pass out. Later, boys. Have fun." Harry makes the first move and leans in. Louis studies Harrys face before he takes Harry's face in his hands and kiss him.

Harry kissed back, happy and hungry at the same time. Louis moves closer so they are at a better position. They snogged for another couple of minutes and Louis is the one who breaks it first. Harry smiled at Louis, as he takes Louis' hand when he offers it. Louis grabs the water at the night stand and drink it. He pass it to Harry,

"Drink, helps you to sober up."

Harry takes it and empty the glass in seconds."I'm prolly going to regret this in the morning but i wouldnt do it either when sober, so not as good nor as bad, i think."

 

"Yeah, me too.." Harry shrugs. "We gotta enjoy it while it lasts. Let's just cuddle, Lou."

 

Louis and Harry both crawl to the bed. Niall has taken the whole matress next to the bed and poor zayn he almost falling out on the edge. Louis hugs Harry from behind and nuzzles into Harry's hair. They're both drunk, clingy, still happy from the kiss, and spooning. Louis feels like he wants the night to extend for as long as he wish, but it's past 3 am now and soon everyone will be awake and he had, they had to pretend nothing happens. But he remembers what Harry said and it eases him a bit. Harry kiss the top of Louis' head and sighs. They are facing the wide windows in Harry's room, drowning in their own thoughts, looking at the night sky that feels so distant yet so calm.

 

"So.. What are we now?" Harry softly asks. Louis has been thinking about it. He knows this is the right way, safe until they figured it all out.

"I don't know," Louis sighs, counting the barely visible stars up there, "I am not ready to come out. I'm not even sure what i am.."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand you, Lou. Just think about it, okay?"

Louis smiles, "yeah, promise."

Right here, right now under the eyes of millions of stars they will see. Just under the night sky []

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks, feedbacks! Tell me what you think, i dont care if you dont like it and if you do, i hope you do enjoy this story and tell me what you expect more from me after reading this. Any comments is important to me even if it's shorter than my vocabulary skill lmao

**Author's Note:**

> please do comment!i really want some feedback as i am learning to be a great writer someday.. hopefully.  
> kudos and comments are very appreciated x  
> sorry if this is too short :/  
> thanks for reading x


End file.
